What If
by HouseOfAnubisSibunaLover
Summary: This is For Star151's contest! Fabian's thinking overrules him, and he gets worried.. Better then summary


**Hey Guys! Happy April! Anyways this is for StarLight151's contest! {The What If Contest..} BTW this takes place after the dance thing in S2, at the last ep. Needed words are bold. (:**

_**My Name Is Fabian Rutter, I'm 18 years old, and I'm in love with Nina Martin. I said it. Finally we are back together..{Yes I got this from MockingJay{3**__**rd**__** Hunger Games Book} I just finished it yesterday!}*SPOLIER…* PRIM! NOOO! I was at school and I almost balwed..Sirsly.}**_

_I lie in bed, then thinking overrules me. _

_What if?_

_Joy never disappeared?_

_Fabian's dream: I walked down the __**annoying **__staircase. Only to see Nina looking at me, shyly, sad almost. Then all of a sudden..Joy..She kissed me.._

"_What are you doing?" I ask confuzzed._

"_Oh Fabes..Are you ready for our 2__nd__ date tonight?" Joy says, not answering.._

_What?_

_Then the world changes._

_What if?_

_**Victoria Justice**__ came, but not Nina._

"_Come on Fabian!"Victoria said as we walked into the living room._

"_Yo, Vic!" Jerome said, throwing a apple at her, and laughing._

"_Oh your getting it now, Jerry!" Vic, shrugs and runs after Jerome._

" _You guys..My nails are broken! Stop Sweating!" Amber squeals._

_All I see is Nina..And that she's not there._

"_Don't you guys care! Nina's gone! Missing!" I yelled._

"_Who's Nina" They all said._

"_Is she your imaginary friend?" Jerome laughs._

"_No!" I said and stormed out of the room._

_Then the dream changed._

_What if?_

_Nina had never told me her __**secret **__about her locket, and the quest?_

_I was in the living room reading some Hunger Games __**fan-fiction, **__when I saw Nina sneaking around._

_I didn't know what she was doing..part of me was trying to tell myself but…_

"_What Are You Doing Miss Martin!" Victor yelled at Nina._

"_Uh, Nothing, Nothing.." I hear her mumble._

"_Let me see that!" Victor says taking something away from her, it looked like a key._

"_Nina what's wrong? You can trust me." I said as she walked in the room._

_She shaked her head no and walked on._

_**My names Fabian Rutter, I'm 18 years old and I live in the Anubis House..I love Nina Martin. I need her, yeah. She's wonderful…**_

_Dream-Changed._

_What if?_

_We never had our song?_

_The __**music**__ played loud and clear at prom._

"_Nice song." Nina said breathing deeply._

"_Hey, Wanna dance?" I said._

"_Sure, Wait Prom King and Queen." She said._

_Amber had then told us that she would be picking..Everyone sighed._

"_NINA AND FABIAN!"_

_Then it was quiet._

_It changed again._

_It was a couple of minutes or hours ago..Me and Neens..looking at each other. No music, just a rock band and everyone ran in. And __**carrots **__feel from the sky..I know weird._

_Changed.._

_What if?_

_No one even liked __**fabina?**_

_I couldn't even bear it anymore, I shock myself awake and jumped up trying not to wake my roommate Eddie up._

"_Yo! Dude!" Eddie whispered from what sounded like the ground._

"_What are you doing down there?"_

"_What are you doing up there?" Eddie asked chuckling. _

"_Never mind! I'm gonna go see Nina." I said, and helping him up._

"_Who's Nina?" He said with a smirk._

"_Oh no.." I said, breaking down.._

"_Dude. Just kidding! I heard you scream, "Nina! WHY DON'T YOU ARE CARE! SHE"S MISSING!"." _

"_Not cool. Eddie" I git though by teeth._

"_Go find her. Yacker needs me. We need to talk about this Orsion thing..About how its not going to change anything, and how I will never love Nina..Only her.." Eddie said, then walked out without 1 more word._

"_Good Thing." I mumble to myself and walk out to Nina's room._

_I hit on the door, twice and Amber comes to the door._

"_What do you want? It's like 12:00 at night! __**Weird.**__" Amber whispers._

"_Is Nina in here?"_

"_OF COURSE NINA'S IN HERE! IT'S HER ROOM ISNT IT?" Amber says, opening the door._

"_I need to see her…"_

"_Fine." Amber says and crawls back in bed._

"_Nina..Nina.." I whisper._

"_W-What?" Nina asks rubbing her eyes._

"_I need to tell you something..I never want to forget you..Really."_

"_Me too.." She says, and we hug, with Amber's "AW" You guys are like a __**famous **__couple!in the background._

**That turned into more of a Fabina story, Anyway! Bye!**


End file.
